Something Special
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: A Story for the Heart-ed! one shot!


Hey there everybody! ^___^ I know I'm a little late for the new year and a little early for the story... ah well.. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wishing everyone good reading and writing! ^__^

Enjoy!!

* * *

**_Something Special_**

-a story for the hearted.

Based on the idea from and dedicated to: Dan-chan! ^__^ You mean the world to me. Especially on 31st! hontouni Arigato Sempai! ^_=

* * *

It was the latter part of winter- Spring really but it was still freezing cold, sludge in the gutter and all doors and windows were shut tight. A silver-haired boy lay dozing on his mattress lost in peaceful dream, his body resting under a heavy comforter. His small breaths rustled the white cushion cover. It was 5: 30 am and the rhyme of an irritating clock rung out in the room. The quiet rest of the peaceful teenager was suddenly ripped off. A fist clanged the alarm shut and the boy got up in bed. Rubbing his eyes he wished he didn't have to get up. The warm cocoon of the brown comforter had slipped off and he wished he could stay in bed all day. His hand touched something soft. It reminded him of rose petals . What the hell is wrong with me?? he thought once his reason got back. I really got no sleep again last night. That same irritating dream.... He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed something was wrong. Like lots of little things were in his room, watching him. They didn't wake up his hunter sense or his thirst. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He didn't like a lot of little somethings staring at him in the dark. His hand reached for the lamp by his bed and switched it on and much to his surprise there were lots of boards with stuff on them. One of them even blocked his side window. What was in his room that was so huge to block his view? He pulled the covers aside and felt that soft touch on his fingers again. He stared at the bed and saw it was laden with petals. Red rose petals. Purple irises widened and a pale tinge of pink took over the white on his cheek. Who the hell had the guts to mess with him?? and ROSE PETALS?? someone was really driving him up the wall. He got up off the bed as if it was stained with blood of a crime and put on the overhead lamp. And then disaster dawned.  
All the big card like things were Envelopes. Monstrous packets of paper that spelled only harassment to him. All of them either pink or red. His head couldn't get around the facts that he was seeing. First the petals and now this! He was afraid of touching them, but he had to, so he bent down and picked up the first sickly baby pink envelope. The top read:

**_TO Zero,  
With love._**

Not signed. Just with love. Something about the hand writing was familiar and that sent goosebumps on his skin. In all his time at the Cross Academy, Zero did not know anyone who loved him. Flipping it around he saw the card was sealed with a heart sticker.

_O gawd. This is gonna be bad. I have a gut feeling, this is gonna be very very bad_, was all he could think as he opened it and pulled out the card.

Despite being pink and glittery, the card had teddy bears on it. Kawaii designs were printed with words like- Forever, Love you, special were glittering like stars in the light. He didn't even care and opened the card rather violently.

A Huge paper heart bounded at him with his name written on it in silver. Zero felt persecuted. This was the strangest day in his life. Placing the card aside, he reached for another. This one was in bright red with pictures of chocolates and stars and a party. And a big With love to Zero.  
And then he tried another and another. And another.  
He knew he should have been getting ready to go do his prefect duties, he just couldn't stop his hands from opening the cards. Some of them were even naughty, but most of them were cute. Like what Yuki would love to receive on Valentines day.

_DARN IT!! That's what it is today! That fucking time of the year when the night class gets drooled over more than usual._

The prospects of going to his duties didn't seem too good so he continued opening his cards. The point of opening them was he wanted to know who had sent them. All of them had the words with love to Zero is some way or the other. The pink on his face had steadily risen to a deep blush and Zero's heart was feeling like it was being squeezed with anxiety. All he wanted to know was who had sent him the lot.

The big card at the back- the one that was blocking his window- was the one he reached semi last. It had a Huge teddy bear painted on it. There were real clothed on it and the pearly dark buttons for eyes were staring at him fondly. **_FOR THE SPECIAL ONE_** it read on the top. Zero swung it open and a shower of rose petals washed him senseless. If he had any patience till now, it had flown away into the drain. He felt like yelling out loud when some one called his name.  
**"Zero! Zero!"** It was a girl. And she sounded pissed.  
His senses went into full whorl when he realized what would happen if Yuki walked in on him right now. With all these cards and rose petals littering his room. His image as the hated, cold prefect would be blown to smithereens in a matter of seconds. And that did not amuse him.

"ZERO!" Yuki kicked the door again. She was angry not because he didn't show up for his duty,but because he wasn't even answering her. _What's taking him this long?? He's usually awake by this time! _She thought as she kicked the door again.  
Zero tried to muster an angry voice. It was very hard for him. The blush from his face refused to lift and he managed a strangled "**Leave me alone!"**

"Zero what happened??" Yuki slammed her palm against the wood. She felt worried. Her moody brother could be a handful and she did not want him to hurt himself. She called out again.  
This time he found his voice and yelled a loud Get away! as he moved the cards under his bed. There were so many of the envelopes and things and petals that it looked like a bubblegum bomb had exploded in his room. Yuki herd the shuffling sounds coming from inside. _What the hell was he doing?_

"Zero open the door now or I'll call the Chairman!" she warned him. He didn't care; He just wanted to hid any evidence of the mess that was his life this morning. He started sweating as he continued to ignore the calls and warnings of his sibling.  
Yuki was now thoroughly pissed. _Fine, you don't want to listen to me, you gonna have to go thro' chairman. You are so dead, Kiriyu-kun._ Yuki swore to herself. She would have her pay back from many days for landing him into serious trouble. "Zero, I hope you're okay with me calling the chairman to check on you", she yelled one last time. "I don't care who you call", she herd him answer in a frustrated voice. _Pray you've been a good boy this year,Zero_, she smirked to herself. He herd her retreating footsteps and Zero felt glad that his nuisance of a sister was gone. He was seriously trying to concentrate on a strategy to hide all the things. He really need to do that first and pull on some clothes.

As he yanked the wardrobe door open, another flourish of cards land-slided down on the non-expecting teenager. _Someone even got into my clothes!_ Zero thought, a bit wiereded out. The next second, he imagined a particularly hot vampire in his clothes and he had to admit the result was pleasing. Jeans and a T-shirt. Maybe just the prefect uniform.. would look delicious! His daydream was shattered as someone banged on his door yet again. This time it was Kaien Cross, the Chairman of Cross Academy. He called out to Zero. "Kiriyu-kun! Open the door please!" The man was a gentle person and never yelled at anyone. At this moment tho he looked displeased. Zero had stricken off duty and he wasn't obeying orders. He feared the emo teen would do something to himself and he couldn't bare anything happening to his children. Zero-kun, he called again.  
He herd the call of his adoptive father and a chill ran down Zero's spine. Yuki had really gone and called the guy. He scampered around the room pulling on clothes and trying to hide the valentines cards. _Just isn't working!_ He was freaking out. The new pile had also been checked and he still had no name. No inkling to who it could be. The chairman called again. Now that he had clothes on, he opened the door a crack.

"ZERO!! Daijoubu Desu Ka? "* Yuki pumped in, pushing away her father in the process. She was happy to see Zero's face unharmed.

"Hai. Nan da? ** he replied in his usual bored attitude.

But he looked guilty. Like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing._ Hmm, what could he be up to at this hour?_  
"What were you doing?" she asked him, her brown eyes staring at him with interrogative looks.  
"Nothing", he replied as discreetly as possible. Yuki didn't buy it. Can I come in? she asked.

"NO!" he shouted, shutting the door again. "NANI? Zero, open the door this minute!" she yelled as the door slammed in her face. Poor mister Chairman lay on the background forgotten, his cute face streaming tears.

Zero's heart was thudding in his chest. His body blocked the door from the blows that threatened to open it. Never in his life had he felt more worried or embarrassed about anything.  
He shut his eyes tight wondering who would go to this length to embarrass him. Who go thro' the trouble to write on every single card. To write his name, and with love. _Loads of it_. And to scatter is bed with rose-petals and not take credit for any of it. And leave his mind to maddening mystery to figure it out.

Yuki found the force behind the door slacked and she kicked the door right in. Zero jumped away just in time as the door flew open.  
Yuki froze at the sight. Chairman Cross had starry eyes. And Zero was blushing like a newly wed bride. The cards that were not under his bed, were scattered around the room along with the hundreds of petals and sparkles. The room vibrated of a baby pink that spread around like a perfume. Yuki was dancing around reading everything, digging thro' them asking him who would have done that. Chairman cross was just happy to see his son being 'Loved' and grinned. He secretly made his way to his office and moved away all the peering eyes. His son was indeed growing up.  
Yuki was going mad seeing all the cute stuff. She couldn't believe the room was filled to the brim with cute stuff. She didn't even realize she was jumping around coz it was too much for comprehension. Who would love Zero this much? She wondered as she turned around and she looked again at her brother. It was as if she'd never really seen him that way. The sliver hair, the light purple eyes that had more than a few drooling over him; the skinny yet strong body that always stood it's ground come what may. And that possessive attitude; All the things that made him Zero- they were so endearing. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Yes, this was the reason that if anyone saw him that way they would fall in love with him. And someone really had! The way he was standing with one hand in his pocket and the other running thro his hair, madly blushing. She giggled. Yuki just couldn't help herself. Zero stared at his sister. She was giggling as if she just couldn't control her self. She tried to hide her giggle under her hand when Zero gave her the oh so famous death glare. She just looked at him and burst out again.  
**URG DARN IT YUKI!!!** he shouted and made a dash out of his room. He couldn't take it anymore.

Rushing to the stable, he slowed down. The blush just wasn't ready to leave his cheeks however hard he tried to scrub it off on his sleeve. This was really bad. Lilly wasn't there so he sat on a stack of hay. The whole morning had been a total disaster and he had no idea of who would do it. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and his head dropped. There was a crackling sound. Sound of paper. And he dreaded it the moment it registered that it came from his jacket pocket.  
Slightly shaken, Zero put his hand into the pocket and pulled out a black envelope. It didn't get folded! He was glad for that. I'm really praying this is the last one.  
He flipped it around and opened the flap and pulled out another envelope in black. And another. This was totally not helping his patience which was already at it's worst.  
Finally a tiny envelope was left. It fit right in the palm of his hand. There was a black card inside. Nothing written on the top. This better have a name on it!  
He opened it and scanned it quickly. There wasn't very much to read. Fristly the words that he'd been reading all morning:  
With love from.

Zero was about to faint when he read the name. The waking nightmare of today suddenly altogether made a lot of sense.  
The relationship that Zero was in was rather hush-hush. No one knew about it. He didn't want anyone to know about it.

In a very smooth and stylish hand was written the name of the most influential vampire.  
Kaname

He imagined the hand that touched him write on each of the cards that he'd opened. He'd lost count on how many they were even. He must have been planning it for a long time.  
Zero smiled. He felt loved truly. And maybe for just this once sympathized with the fan-girls of what it was like to receive such a special treat. He was beyond words. He wouldn't admit it to him, but Kaname had hit a sweet spot with him. This had nothing to do with a bed, either!

*= are you alright?  
**= What?

Lol I used that coz I'm taking lessons for Japanese :P just wanted to try it out in a fic ^___^


End file.
